


Romanoff & Barton

by Harbourx21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Angst and Humor, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Family Feels, Headcanon, Hydra (Marvel), Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mentions of The Agents of Shield, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Parent Nick Fury, Parent Phil Coulson, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), SHIELD, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Swearing, mentions of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbourx21/pseuds/Harbourx21
Summary: Agents get bored too, you know.





	Romanoff & Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart i saw on the internet about these two amazing agents, and i can't get out the canons out in my head about Phil missing the Avengers, and Nick Fury having cold facade on the outside but fluff on the inside.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, or the places mentioned or the fanart i based this fanfic from.

Boredom might as well be the air the selected agents breathe at the New Avengers Compound in Upstate New York.

Before Ultron, Tony has been secretly planning to move the Avengers HQ upstate, where they will have more privacy, larger area that matches their craze, and the green surroundings, the fresh air and freedom are one of the many perks.

In Advance, SHIELD went to monitor and put the place under inventory and observation. Only selected and trsuted agents were allowed to enter the compound, chosen by Nick Fury and supervised by Agent Maria Hill.

One of them are Agents Romanoff and Barton.

There aren't much machines and other devices to be under heavy surveillance, the schematics of the place are already under the SHIELD Architects and Hill while the Science Division of the building are directed by Doctors Selvig and Cho, while Security's been handled by Romanoff and Barton, Fury's busy with other confidential, heavy matters and has been able to make the upper empty floor of the main building his temporary office. Soundproofed and secured, he talks to the _Director_ of SHIELD

"Stark's idea is great, it benefits them and the public, less trouble for everyone" Coulson utters through a secured live video transmission.

They've been talking for 5 hours, going over what happened at the Triskelion, the Project Insight, the disbandment of SHIELD and other things in between. Most of them are all rough topics that made even Fury's unfazed face wince a bit. The new compound is one of the few good news.

"Good thing he thought of that, we cannot afford the Avengers being shot at by a ship at the sky. We'll make sure that even the damn airfield will be safe for them." Nick said, typing on his keyboard, sending the scheme for the airfield security. "Maybe one of your brains there, fitzsimmons or the new girl can modify something out of that and they can present it. Tony might also want to see it so i'll call him up." He continued.

"We can do that. Something to do aside from chasing Hydra will be a good thing for them." Coulson agreed.

Nick's about to ask about Lola before ending the video transmission when the lights went out and went back again five seconds after. This made Fury tensed. Call him paranoid but he cannot be at ease after what happened with Hydra.

Looks like he's not the only one.

"Sir?" Coulson asked as soon as the unusual inconvenience happened, his posture tensed.

It happened again.

And again.

Again.

Two more times.

"Cloak transmission" he ordered at the computer as he stands and puts a hand at the left holster and slowly, silently walks to the corridor -using the other door in case of an attack- Only to hear two voices.

The lights went out again. This time Fury relaxed when he heard a laugh from the hallway and went to see the source of that laughter.

 _'kids'_  he thought to himself and sighed of aggravation with a tinge of fondness.

 

 

* * *

 

"Boring…"

 

Clint sighed, prolonging the  _o_ and  _i_ of the word.  
Natasha side-glances at the archer in her left and scoffed as she look back at the glass window of the compound, the bright lights surrounding the building's clear enough to see any incoming intruders within a thousand-meter radius. Especially in their position, at the highest floor of the compound building.

"Do you ever wonder why Fury ordered us to guard here? Unless some invisible quinjet of Hydra agents will land at the building, there's nothing to guard here" Barton asked again after a few minutes passed, twirling his arrow in his right hand.

"Classified he said. I wouldn't be surprise if there's some invisible shit in here that we don't know." Natasha mumbled.

The floor is empty. Nothing. Even the grey walls have nothing. Save for the switches. The rooms -except where Fury is right now, located at the corner east of the floor- are all locked by security passcodes. Even the corridors are all silent. Mind numbing silence and the total number of furniture in the floor right now are three: two chairs and an office desk.

And since this is SHIELD's first nonofficial business due to the shitload of trouble Hydra did, everyone wore mufti clothes based on their comforts, so it's not a bothersome to Natasha to guard here wearing an outfit similar to what she wore when she was on the run with Steve months ago. The only people who didn't seem to get any part of mufti are Nick Fury -who wears his black outfit with his signature long black jacket- and Clint, wearing his black and maroon archer uniform jacket and black pants.

"We've been here for almost 5 hours," Clint whined, "how long are we gonna stay here?!" He continues, standing in exasperation and wanders, his steps faintly resounds through the silent, empty space of the floor, like a petulant kid.

"Would you rather want a mission?" Natasha asked, voice laced with sarcasm while she smoothes the newly curled locks of her infamous red hair and checked her manicured nails polished with bloody red. "Someone chasing and beating that cute ass of yours?" She continues, smirk on her lips and glint on her eyes.

This made Clint halt in his loud pacing, his back facing Nat's position. For a normal eye he seems tensed hearing this, but Romanoff's not a stranger, though. She knows her partner's blushing right now.

Why wouldn't he, it brings _memories_.

"Pffft. Whatever, Nat. I'd rather play with the switches." He recomposes himself and scoffs as if he's not affected and walks over to the switches at the right side of the door where Fury is right now.

Natasha thought his partner will come back a minute later, 8 minutes tops, but even after that she stands too, tired of sitting and walks over to where Clint had put his attention to.

To her surprise, it was on a damn switch. And Clint has been grinning at it like a goof.

"Seriously, Barton, you find the switch more interesting than me?" Natasha sighes fondly, pretending to be annoyed and failing.

"Barton" this kinda creeped Nat out. Clint's like talking to the switch. "Never thought of it," he glanced at Nat and back at the switch then chuckles to himself.

A few seconds later, Clint points to himself "Barton" then points to Natasha "Romanoff" then to the switch and chuckles again, louder this time. Natasha raised her eyebrow on this, "your point?"

Instead of answering her, Clint grabs her right hand and points her finger to the switch, flicks the switch downward, making the whole floor covered in darkness "RomanOFF" and flicks upward, turning back on the lights, "BartON". He matter-of-factly said, emphasising on the OFF and ON on their surnames.

She repeats the act. Then on the third, it was the two of them, stating their names and flicking the switches.

"RomanOFF"

"BartON"

"RomanOFF"

"BartON"

"RomanOFF"

"BartON"

"RomanOFF" Clint Laughs loudly while Natasha chuckles in the dark, too absorb with this silly game of theirs. Then it was Clint's turn...

"Bart-"

 

  
"Agents…"

 

The two froze from their game when Fury's stern voice resonated the empty floor. They didn't even notice the Director left the room via main door but through the other door on Clint's right side and even failed to sense his presence, too absorbed in their bubble with the switch.

"I would very much like to see who i am talking to without the interruption of you two turning the lights into a fuckin' discoball." He chided the two agents, accent rough. Natasha was the first one to recompose herself and spoke to Fury. "Won't happen again, sir."

Clint tightly smiled apologetically "Sorry, sir. We're not complaining or what but it has been 5 hours of tedium here but we discovered a useful intel."

"Lemme guess, RomanOFF and BartON? Heard you laughin' 'bout it. The one i'm talkin' to is someone who needed high-level security, making sure we're not bothered on both lines, that's why you were sent up here." Nick explained and sighed, expecting Phil already terminated the transmission, anyway "alright, i understand you're bored, you can go down now, and tell Hill to connect the room back to the security system." He ordered the two as he walked back to his made-up office, smirking and shaking his head in fondness then he needs to confront himself about it.

 _'Shit, this must've been Coulson's influence._ ' He thought.

 

 

* * *

 

"What was the cause of the disruption, Skye?" Agent Coulson asked as he skims through the his written pointers during his meeting with Fury.

It was smooth and covert as he requested Skye to sit in and secure the video transmission, on which he even needs to make the new agent promise to not talk out with the team whatever she hears from this meeting, even with Agent May.

But when the oddity happened, Phil immediately cut the transmission when Fury ordered to cloak the transmission and slowly went out of the office. Skye, even without Coulson's orders, went into action and hacked the SHIELD security system of the compound, looking through the surveillance cameras of the building. And when she found what happened, she snickered, making Phil look to her in question.

"Are they always like this, sir?" She asked as soon as she realised Coulson's looking at her, typing at her laptop, enabling to see the surveillance through the big screen of his office.

At the surveillance video, it was Barton and Romanoff laughing and playing with the switch while saying their surnames. This made Couson smirk after a long while ever since Hydra happened.

While he watches, Coulson explained to Skye, "even long before the Avengers, when I was their S.O., they always bicker regarding their surnames, which comes first. They even asked all the agents at the quarters before, _'Romanoff and Barton or Barton and Romanoff'_ then whoever gets the highest point wins. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't settled that matter."

He looks back at Skye, "but i'm surprised though that they've only just discovered the ' _On_ ' and ' _Off_ ' on their surnames. Make sure whatever you heard doesn't come out or else i'll tell May to double up your training."

Caught off-guard with Coulson's change of voice from fondness to strict, Skye gasped in surprise, "that's not fair, AC! You're not even my S.O.!" She complained.

"Then make sure it doesn't come out. Learn to keep secrets, it's part of our job." Coulson said as he skims back at the papers.

"But sir…"

"Thank you, Agent Skye, you're dismissed" Phil ordered lightly, on which the new Agent follows and walks out of the office to the lower part of the bus.

After making sure Skye's gone, Phil halts from his paperwork to look back at the hacked surveillance feed, showing his two previous agents. Seeing them even through a surveillance video makes Phil wonder if when he can see them again, tell them he's alive and supervise them again if that meant being with them, with all the Avengers, just like the old times.

He also runs in his head again the countless possibilities and scenarios on how will his current team and the Avengers will meet, the reactions on Skye's and FitzSimmom's faces, even Trip's meetup with Steve, knowing he's been with his grandad, and May's reaction on meeting with Thor, chuckling to himslef when she agreed with Skye that _'he's dreamy'_. And even enabling his vintage cards be signed by the Captain.

 

They'll all come to that.

 

But for now he'll just simply watch them from the distance at his Bus, glad and contented that some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> So...if you made this far of reading my first piece of fanfic here, i would like to say thank you for reading it. Pardon me for the errors and some inaccuracies, i will do my best to improve it next time. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
